The present invention relates to a rear suspension mounting structure for mounting a rear suspension comprising a suspension link extending substantially in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle body to the vehicle body and, more particularly, to a mounting structure of a vehicle body coupling end of the suspension link.
As a rear suspension for a vehicle, these is know a so-called multi-link type rear suspension comprising a plurality of suspension links, one-end portions of which are coupled to a vehicle body, and the other-end portions of which are coupled to a vehicle wheel support member for rotatably supporting a vehicle such a structure is, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-117104.
In the multi-link type rear suspension, its suspension links can be variously combined and arranged. For example there has been proposed, a multi-link rear suspension comprising a suspension upper link which is located above some other suspension links, and which extends substantially in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle body.
Since the suspension upper link is located at a relatively upper position, and extends substantially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body, its vehicle body coupling end is coupled to the vehicle body on a rear wheel house portion, especially, on a portion near a rear wheel house panel constituting the rear wheel house portion.
A suspension link is preferably coupled to a vehicle body with a sufficient support rigidity to prevent noise or a vibration based on a load input to the vehicle body through the suspension link or to prevent the suspension link from projecting into a passenger's room upon collision.
Therefore, when the rear suspension comprises a suspension link whose vehicle body coupling end is located near the rear wheel house panel and which extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body, the vehicle body coupling end of this suspension link should be coupled to the vehicle body to obtain a sufficient support rigidity.